warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prophecy Of Night
I can't write prophecies. Don't judge meh. Allegiances DarkClan Leader: Whitestar- Black she-cat with a white tail-tip and muzzle Deputy: Blueclaw- Blue-Grey tabby tom Medicine Cat: Shadepath- Dark grey and black tabby tom Warriors Rosethorn- pinkish-orange she-cat with cream stripes on her face Sunflight- Ginger tabby tom Moonleap- Silver-grey she-cat with black stripes Blacksun- Black she-cat with dark ginger underbelly APPRENTICE, GINGERPAW- dark ginger she-cat with a white paw and chest Brightbird- white-and-brown she-cat Snowheart- brown tom with a white chest and tail. APPRENTICE, TIGERPAW- ginger tabby tom with a white chest Prologue The black she-cat sat in the cave, her white tail-tip flicking. Out of the shadows, a dark grey tabby tom appeared. The she-cat dipped her head. "Shadepath. How are the warriors?" The tom shook his head. "They were injured badly, Whitestar. I'm trying my hardest, but I don't think Brightbird is going to make it." Whitestar shook her head in grief. "How did those rogues fight so well? I always thought of then as cats who had more hiss then scratch." Shadepath growled. "We don't know these rogues. They weren't like those rogues that stole prey, when you were still deputy. These are different." Whitestar got up and started pacing. "Shadepath, has StarClan told you anything?" Shadepath shook his head, confused. "Only the same message, every time. The night can save us, but only with the help of the flying thrush" "What? Who is the night? Thrush? Who are they." Shadepath's tail flicked. "I do not know." There was the screech of a cat in the distance. Shadepath got up. "That's Brightbird. I have to check on the injured cats now." He padded off. Chapter One "Nightkit, wake up! Nightkit!" Nightkit groaned. "Merrr. Lemme alone." "No!" Scatterkit prodded at Nightkit's side. "Wake up!!!" Nightkit growled and staggered to his paws. He blinked his amber eyes sleepily. "What is it, Scatterkit?!" He muttered. Scatterkit was his littermate. "Why can't you just let me sleep!" Scatterkit scowled, her good mood ruined. "Well fine, if you want to be a grump, be my guest." She stomped out of the nursery. Nightkit sighed and walked out of the nursery. Outside, Sunflight was talking with Blueclaw, Snowheart, and Rosethorn. Snowheart was still wounded from a rogue attack, and he still had to stay in camp while he recovered. Whitestar padded from her den and called out to Rosethorn and Blueclaw. "Come on, I need to see you two." Nightkit watched everything go on in camp. He was lost in thought, dreaming about being a warrior, when something pounced on his tail. He jumped up, thinking it was an enemy. His fur bushed up. Then he noticed who it was. Thrushkit. The sandy-grey she-kit was one of Nightkit's best friends. She looked up at him triumphantly. She grinned. "Gotcha! You didn't even hear me sneak up on you!" Nightkit's fur flattened back down. He sighed. While Thrushkit was his best friend, she was two whole moons younger than him. "Good job!" He said, using his most mentor-like voice. "But..." He went on about how what she should do, when Thrushkit yawned. "Nightkit, I don't need to fall asleep again, I just woke up!" Nightkit sighed. "Whatever! You think you're so smart!" He dashed off. The camp was awake now, cats were coming out of their dens and everyone was yawning, greeting each other. Nightkit noticed Gingerpaw walking out of the apprentices den, shaking her ginger head sleepily. Tigerpaw followed close behind, yawning. Nightkit walked over. "Hi guys!" He squeaked, bouncing up and down. More coming soon! :D Category:Taters Fanfictions